


Confections of Love

by Kristeristerin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristeristerin/pseuds/Kristeristerin
Summary: Could a chance meeting with a customer in her bakery lead to more for Hermione?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: FoTR's 2020 Secret Santa Drabble Exchange





	Confections of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotAMuggleMiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAMuggleMiss/gifts).



“Welcome! I’ll be right with-” 

Hermione didn’t even have a chance to finish her greeting before hearing the telltale sound of rapidly approaching feet. She quickly set her cake on the counter and steadied herself for the coming impact. A moment later she felt two tiny arms wrap around her waist. 

“Happy Christmas, Miss ‘Mione!” 

She removed the boy’s arms before turning to look at him. “Well, hello there Teddy. I wasn’t expecting you to stop by tonight. Are you and Sirius out making trouble?” 

“Oh,” A blush spread across her cheeks when she looked up from the blue-haired boy and saw a wizard with sandy brown hair and piercing green eyes. Several scars ran down his face giving him a rugged look that clashed with the blue cardigan that he wore over a white button-up shirt. “You’re not Sirius.” 

Teddy slipped his hand into hers and pulled her to the other side of her bakery counter. “This is my Papa. Papa, this is Miss ‘Mione. She makes the best treats!” 

“Call me Remus, please.” He offered one hand to her. He busied the other with gently pulling at the bottom of his sweater. 

“Hermione,” she smiled back. His hand was rough but warmer than she had expected. She allowed herself a moment to enjoy the feeling of his firm grip before Teddy brought her out of her thoughts. 

“Can I have a treat?” Teddy laughed when she jumped. “I am STAAARVING.” He widened his eyes and let his head drop back as he elongated the end of his sentence. 

“Oh! Wait right here!” She smiled at the young boy, “I’ve got the perfect treat for you.” She turned to walk away before thinking better of it and turning back toward Remus. “That is if it’s alright with your father?” 

“Please Papa?” Teddy stuck his bottom lip out and batted his eyes. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Remus trailed off before looking up at Hermione and winking. “Are you going to share it?” 

Teddy pursed his lips but a second later was back to smiling sweetly at Hermione. “Miss ‘Mione, can my Papa have a treat too? His own I mean,” he dropped his voice lower and leaned closer to her, “so I don’t have to share.” 

Remus managed to suppress his chuckle but Hermione wasn’t quite as successful. 

“Of course he can. Wait right here and I will be right back.” She disappeared into the backroom before coming back in a moment later with two small plates. 

On one sat a cupcake piled high with green frosting. Sitting atop the frosting was a single chocolate frog. Hermione tapped it with her wand before handing it to Teddy. The young boy giggled as the frog began to move its way around the top. 

“Why don’t you sit over here?” Remus helped his son into one of the overstuffed chairs positioned by a fire at the other side of the shop. 

When he returned Hermione had already set the other plate down on the counter. The cupcake on this one was decorated with a tower of dark chocolate frosting and topped with a chocolate-covered strawberry. Remus visibly swallowed. 

“Thank you. It looks delicious.”

The sound he made as he bit into the cupcake sounded suspiciously like a moan. Though, had it not been for the new pink tint to his face Hermione would have written that off as wishful thinking. 

“I thought you might like this one. Sirius mentioned how much you liked Teddy’s birthday cake last spring. I’ve improved the recipe a little since then.” Hermione averted her gaze to where Teddy sat to keep herself from staring at Remus. 

“Oh! That’s where I recognize your name from,” he was now looking at her with wide eyes. “You’re Sirius’ friend. The one he keeps trying to set m-” Remus cleared his throat. “So, this must be where Sirius brings Teddy every Sunday afternoon to get hopped up on sugar before he brings him home.” 

She smiled guiltily. “I hope you’re not upset.” 

“I’m only upset they don’t bring me along.” 

“You could come on your own,” as soon as she realized she had spoken out loud Hermione covered her mouth. 

To her relief, Remus was smiling at her. “I may have to do that.” He turned to look at Teddy who was now covered in chocolate. “I think I should probably get him home now though. How much do I owe you?” 

“It’s on the house.” Hermione reached to pick his plate up off of the counter when he placed a hand over hers. 

“What about a drink? Tomorrow evening after you close?” 

She looked down at where his thumb gently rubbed her hand and smiled. “I’d really like that.” 

  
  
  



End file.
